Some electric vehicles incorporate individual propulsion systems into multiple different wheel assemblies of the vehicle. For example, each wheel assembly of such an electric vehicle may include its own individual propulsion system. The individual propulsion systems may include an electric motor, which propels or drives its respective wheel, and may also include a braking system for slowing its respective wheel.